The invention relates to a device for retaining doctor blades with a support element and a retaining finger having the doctor blade pocket, wherein the doctor blade is inserted between the support element and the retaining finger.
A scraping device or scraper blade, also referred to as a doctor blade, has the task, among others, to clean the surface of a roller or a cylinder. In the case of a paper machine, such a doctor blade has the effect that the paper web guided across the respective roller of the paper machine is not wound up on the roller in the event of a web break, but exits the roller at the predetermined position to reach, for example, a collection tray. This doctor blade must ensure that this task is performed with 100% certainty, since otherwise considerable failures would occur in the papermaking process, possibly even damage the paper machine. The doctor blade also has the task to clean the surface of the roller so that the paper web is not marked. For this reason, the doctor blade attached to its holder must be in contact with the roller as uniformly as possible over its entire length. For pressing the doctor blade onto the roller surface, the holder is generally constructed in two parts and has a bottom plate which is typically attached on the machine frame. A top plate is pivotally attached on this bottom plate, so that the doctor blade can be lifted off the roller surface, or placed on and pressed against the roller surface (EP 1 567 715 B1, DE 195 08 298 C2 and WO 2009/076 128 A1).
The production of this retaining device is, however, very time-consuming and therefore costly. In addition, a large number of components must be managed, such as cover plates, bottom plates, screws, etc. The assembly is time-consuming, because the many components screwed together and adjusted.